


可今天阿波罗不在德尔斐

by spadeK



Category: Greek Mythology, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Greek Era, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 德尔斐神庙是日神阿波罗的神殿，一月开放一天，任何成年公民都可以在这天来此求取神谕，即阿波罗的预言。每人只能提一个问题，而且要在祭坛上供祭品，再由祭司传达神谕。但每年有三个月阿波罗不在德尔斐，这期间由酒神狄俄尼索斯代管他的神殿和岛民。（酒神可没有预言能力）1. 阿波罗是狄俄尼索斯同父异母的兄长。2. 雅辛托斯，阿波罗的同性情人，死于风神之手。
Relationships: Apollo/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	可今天阿波罗不在德尔斐

“我走不动了。再不喝一点我命都快没了，还求什么神谕。”德尔斐神庙的宏伟圆顶遥遥在望的时候，格朗泰尔一屁股坐在地上，大声抱怨。

同行的另外三位青年只好停下，其中一位年轻学者把水囊递给半躺在地上的人。格朗泰尔拍回他的手，有气无力：“留着给你自己吧，公白飞。水会溺死我对阿波罗的荷尔蒙的。我要喝酒，给我酒！现在即使阿波罗就在我眼前也阻止不了我这绝望的人。”

“今天喝酒对神不敬。小心求不到神谕。”古费拉克冷酷地补充，摇了摇那越来越瘪的水囊。“以及日神大人当然能阻止你喝酒。”

格朗泰尔瞪了他一眼：“我说的不是日神....我说的是阿波罗。日神怎能跟他比....他.....”话没说完，他的三位同伴不约而同冲上来捂他的嘴，好像担心下一秒阿波罗的神杖就会从天上劈下来。

“我...我说的是安灼拉...”格朗泰尔的声音在三只手里支支吾吾。巴阿雷伸手去拉他：“快起来，不定还要排队到日落才轮得上我们。错过了今天，你想问什么都得等到下个月。安灼拉不在还真没人管的了你！”

“幸好他明年才成年。”格朗泰尔想起自己早就想问的问题，忽然从地上弹起来，又满怀信心地向着那壮丽的轮廓前行。

黎明缓缓蔓延，轻抚过蛰伏一夜的草木。爱琴海上起了阵风，雪白海浪拍打着礁石，溅起的水珠恍若月亮。目光所及之处，德尔斐神庙的瑰玮穹顶上金光倾泻，仿佛夏日提前降临。

“飞儿，”快到神庙脚下时，古费拉克突然拉住同伴，凑近他问。“你要问什么问题？”

公白飞严谨的目光扫过来，但在接触到他时刹那融满笑意：“不行，提前告诉你我怕会降低它灵验的可能性。”

古费拉克轻扯他的衣袖，哼哼唧唧：“小气鬼，难道你怀疑伟大的阿波罗神的能力吗？”

“我只是不喜欢一切潜在的不确定因素，不论多小。”公白飞毫不领情，继续着脚下的路。“你怎么不问巴阿雷和格朗泰尔，光来问我。”

“格朗泰尔那点小心思还用问嘛，除了安琪谁不知道。”古费拉克又忽悠到巴阿雷身边，猫眼眯成一条缝。“你呢，是不是要问我爱不爱你？”

巴阿雷苦叹一声：“奥林匹斯在上，我到底什么时候才能适应你们？”

德尔斐神庙果然颇负盛名。来求神谕的队伍从山下一直排到神庙前，一点点往前移动；期间巴阿雷无聊得想撬动树根，古费拉克抓耳挠腮左顾右盼，犯了酒瘾的格朗泰尔又歌又舞满嘴我的阿波罗，只有公白飞镇静自若、安抚这个劝解那个，还不时补充水囊，竟然丝毫不着急的样子。

日暮时分，他们终于得以站在神庙阶下。一片橘红色残阳中，长袍祭司出现在他们面前，他的声音沉如洪钟：“今天日神不在德尔斐，但你们仍然可以问你们的问题，由酒神狄俄尼索斯大人记下传达阿波罗大人。一个一个来；这位公民，你先请。”祭司用手势示意公白飞。

公白飞点点头，缓步走进神庙。

古费拉克进去时，故意在跟公白飞擦身而过时蹭了蹭他的衣袖。

等巴阿雷终于出来的刹那，格朗泰尔再也忍不住地直接跪在地上，朝着穹顶脱口而出：“我的阿波罗呐，我能不能与您白头偕老？”

这话一出，包括祭司在内的所有人都惊呆了；格朗泰尔才意识到自己口不择言，但为时已晚。他慌忙起身想逃，却被一个高昂而暧昧的声音叫住：“这位公民，你先别走。”

格朗泰尔猛地转过身来。神庙上空飘下一团玫瑰色云彩，其间慢慢现出个清秀轮廓——这少年卷发碧眼，披着酒红色长袍却半身裸露，肌肤看上去剔透如琉璃；他左手端酒杯，右手持葡萄藤杖，脸上染着微醺红晕，一双桃花眼直视格朗泰尔，略带愠怒。

“您是...宙斯之子，酒神狄俄尼索斯大人？”公白飞认出了那葡萄藤杖，小心地打破沉默。

少年仰起头，故作威严地咳了两声：“正是。”

“酒神大人，这是个误会，还望您宽宏大量！”古费拉克眼疾手快拉着格朗泰尔再次跪下。“我这位朋友指的是...他的单恋对象，并不是指阿波罗神。他一路上没喝酒，瘾犯了容易口不择言...无意冒犯神庙，请您见谅！”

“什么？”不料狄俄尼索斯目中怒气更甚，几步走下云彩来到他们跟前。“你们怎么能不让他喝酒呢，单恋还不够难吗！”

两人以为自己听错了，暗自对视一眼确认听到的是同样的话。巴阿雷费力憋住才没笑出声：这人，不这神的重点不对啊。

“你叫什么名字？”狄俄尼索斯问格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔抬头悄悄看了看酒神的脸色，这才放心答道：“格朗泰尔。”

“好，格朗泰尔，够有胆量的，我赏识你。”狄俄尼索斯一把抓起格朗泰尔的手就往神庙里走，热情地招呼，“心怀情结还喝不到酒的愁苦，我太懂了。快来跟我喝几杯！”

“我乐意之至。可是酒神大人，我的朋友...”大写的R小声提醒。

狄俄尼索斯这才想起长途劳累的其他俩人、古费拉克还跪在地上；他将酒盏挥手一倾，仙酿洒落的地方瞬间长出葡萄藤，上面挂满了酒杯，里面仿佛盛着液体余晖，芳香四溢，异常晶莹夺目。他吩咐祭司道：“请你替我在殿外招待三位公民。”

“谨听您的吩咐。可是阿波罗大人那边.....”祭司有些犹豫。

酒神早已拉着格朗泰尔进了神庙，不是滋味的声音留在身后：“他正忙着失恋呢，没心思管我。”

落日西沉，暗红天幕宛如盛在酒盏里的沉淀佳酿、从破损一角泼洒而泻，铺就一地锈色黄金，将神殿笼在醉梦的神幻里。这失之真切的薄雾不时被杯盏交错的清脆撞击声划破，几滴酒液洒落在地，就像末路英雄流干最后的血。

“好一副末日帝国的荣景！”狄俄尼索斯已然迷醉，透明仙酿顺着他的俊秀脸庞流下、直到锁骨。这位少年神的衣袍几乎滑落，但他拿着酒杯踉跄起舞：“阿尔戈远征结束了、特洛伊亡了，连奥德修斯都回到故乡了，金光万丈的阿波罗啊，你什么时候才能不被自己的光芒蒙蔽双眼，什么时候才肯屈尊同我喝一杯酒呢？”

格朗泰尔被他的言辞动作感染，也醉得不轻：“对啊，他何时才能从那堆更高的目标中低头看我一眼呢？没错，我是经常醉酒，但他就不能耐心点关心下为什么吗？酒鬼喝酒首先是为了保持清醒，要不是光看着他就能摧毁我的理智，我哪里用得上天天喝酒！可他呢，却叫我放下酒瓶。您看，世间居然有这样残酷的人！”

“是了，他就这么严酷.....等等，你见过我哥？（1*）最近宙斯都见不着他。他看上去还好吗，还在为雅辛托斯（2*）伤情吗？”狄俄尼索斯扔了酒杯，使劲摇着格朗泰尔。

“你哪个哥？”格朗泰尔似乎被摇醒了一点，回过神来。“噢不，我说的当然不是日神大人。我说的是安灼拉。”

酒神打了个嗝：“那是谁，你爱之不得的人？”

格朗泰尔又灌了一大口酒，算是默认。

“我赏识你，自然要帮你。”狄俄尼索斯安慰地拍拍他的肩膀，碧眸中有波澜涌起。“你将他比作阿波罗，我便不难想象那是怎样一位灿烈俊美的人物。你完全没错；你但凡爱他少点才是有错。毕竟人无法不追寻太阳，可有几个能为此决然拒绝微光的诱惑？幸福是广阔深沉的，不分大小；可是人对另一个人的感情如酒之欢愉般转瞬即逝，谁能预言你会爱他多久呢？所以，假若你在此期间尽你所能，不论结果如何，你已经最大程度地享有了自己的幸福。

如何才得以与所爱之人共度余生？这种问题阿波罗可回答不了你。”

狄俄尼索斯面色酡红，伸直手臂向落日擎起酒杯、一个橙红的液态太阳便闪动其中。他微微一斜手腕，仙酿折射出一束日光在他眼底；从格朗泰尔的角度看恍若泪湿，亦仿佛钻石一点点溶化，又痛又美。半晌他听见酒神语气落寞——

“只要你敢不退缩。”

静默良久，格朗泰尔喝干了酒杯，迷糊地问：“那您和阿波罗神.....”

“哈！有什么好说呢？他为我做的一切，仅因我是他弟弟。”狄俄尼索斯苦笑，漫不经心地补充。“你们真是一群大胆奇妙的人类。你那个学者朋友，问一个叫古费拉克的人将来会不会喜欢上飞蛾；他之后进来的那个，问将来的某天飞蛾会不会灭绝。阿波罗看见这种问题该怀疑我灌醉了他的信徒，但我保证你们问问题前滴酒未沾.....神圣的赫拉啊，求您快让天下有情人终成眷属吧。这个送你，”他摘下一串葡萄递给格朗泰尔，狡黠地眨眨眼。“需要我帮忙的时候，就吃一颗；我会立即现身。”

“多谢酒神大人。其实，我觉得日神大人他心里有您。”格朗泰尔接过葡萄，最后看着余晖下酒神的清瘦背影，忍不住说。“他有那么多兄弟姐妹，却只让托您代管德尔斐。”

狄俄尼索斯太醉了，仰面朝着天宇昏睡过去。不知他听没听到。

格朗泰尔从神庙出来的时候，已经是夜幕时分。海面上的风一吹，使他感觉头脑清醒了不少。

谁也不能抵抗酒神仙酿的魔力，包括日神祭司。巴阿雷早已喝得烂醉， 正不亦乐乎地听着祭司醉言阿波罗的失恋史；古费拉克笑起来活像个粉红心形泡泡，见到格朗泰尔立马扑到他的脖子上：“R，酒神有没有跟你透露飞儿的问题？”

公白飞平素睿智的眼睛蒙了层浅浅雾气。他及时走来打断格朗泰尔来不及出口的话：“你跟我把他俩弄回去吧。希望路上有山泉，能为他们醒醒酒。”

“公白飞你是人？！”格朗泰尔一时无法接受（向导喝了酒神之酒竟然没醉也没在古费的煽动下说漏自己的问题）这个事实。

“不许说，否则有可能不灵了。”公白飞一边架起古费拉克的半个身子，一边故作威胁地朝格朗泰尔眨眼。“不然我回家也跟安琪说说你那人神共惊的问题？”

格朗泰尔眉眼弯弯：“不劳烦你，我正打算告诉他呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 德尔斐神庙是日神阿波罗的神殿，一月开放一天，任何成年公民都可以在这天来此求取神谕，即阿波罗的预言。每人只能提一个问题，而且要在祭坛上供祭品，再由祭司传达神谕。  
> 但每年有三个月阿波罗不在德尔斐，这期间由酒神狄俄尼索斯代管他的神殿和岛民。（酒神可没有预言能力）
> 
> 1\. 阿波罗是狄俄尼索斯同父异母的兄长。  
> 2\. 雅辛托斯，阿波罗的同性情人，死于风神之手。


End file.
